milomurphyslawfandomcom-20200223-history
Picture Day
"Picture Day" is the fourth episode of the second season of Milo Murphy's Law. It's 'Picture Day' at school and Milo has never gotten a single good photo for the year book, so he, Melissa, and Zack decide to change that. Meanwhile, Dakota and Cavendish, after getting fired from the B.O.T.T., get to hear they'll be hired to an organization known as P.I.G. Plot Milo is ready for picture day and his mother is hoping for a good one this year. Moments later, Dr. Doofenshmirtz walks by, saying that the shower is free; a disgusted Brigette decides to use the one in the RV. At the Strip Mall, Cavendish and Dakota are packing for vacation in Hawaii when they receive a call from Bob Block, Mr. Block's ancestor, who got them jobs at P.I.G. when they get back. At Jefferson County Middle School, students are lining up for pictures and Chad overhears Milo saying "it's almost like I don't show up on film," believing him to be a vampire and recruiting Mort to help him find proof. Just as Milo is about to have his picture taken, the photographer, remembering him from last year, runs away and Murphy’s Law keeps him from taking pictures. At the airport Cavendish and Dakota are wondering what P.I.G. stands for (Dakota thinks it's "Pigs In a Glanket"). Cavendish looks it up and learns it stands for "Paranormal Investigation Group," meaning they will be paranormal investigators, much to his delight. Zack suggests going to the airport, as his cousin Zelda never fails to take a picture. As they head there, Mort & Chad wait to ambush Milo with balloons filled with garlic water to prove he's a vampire. However, Murphy's Law takes effect, popping all the balloons, the three watch Chad and Mort being washed away by a wave of garlic water. They meet up with Zack’s cousin to take the picture, but Chad and Mort hold up a mirror and the flash reflects off of them and causes a cart to crash into a crate, releasing Zippy, the worlds fastest koala. Meanwhile, Dakota & Cavendish are waiting in line for their plane (and Cavendish learns there is such a thing as a "glanket"), but Zippy's escape causes confusion, resulting in the the former time travelers going to Nepal by accident. The trio are asked to identify the culprit at the Police Station and they plan to get Milo's picture via his mugshot. However before they can, the station’s canine unit chases a cat, and they destroy the camera. In the Himalayas, Cavendish and Dakota are freezing in the mountains until they find a Yeti and try to take its' picture with no success until it takes a selfie. The trio spend the rest of the day trying to get a pic at the DMV, a wedding, and a movie premiere, all with no success. They return to school empty handed until Chad and Mort jump out and take a barrage of pictures; Chad takes one, but upon seeing that Milo's not a vampire, decides to delete it. Before he can, Cavendish crashes into him and the two inadvertently switch phones. Amanda tells Chad to send the picture to her, and he does. At the strip mall, Cavendish shows Block the picture of the Yeti, but he replies "okay I'll bite, who's the kid?" causing them to realize they got the wrong phone. Cavendish explains they found out what P.I.G stands for, but he tells them that they will be in the janitorial division (Purveyors of Intergalactic Garbage), and not actual agents since "we have competent people for that." Back home Milo and Brigette look at the yeti picture and hope that he can take a better one next year. Doof then walks by again, saying he's done with the shower in the RV. Transcript Songs * Recurring Raccoon * Zippy, The World's Fastest Koala * I Wanna Take Your Picture Gallery Videos Milo Murphy's Law - Picture Day EXCLUSIVE CLIP Trivia *Milo has never had a decent picture taken of him. *This episode marks the first appearances of Recurring Raccoon & Bob Block. **This is also the first appearance of Zippy. *Zack has a cousin named Zelda, who works as a photographer at the Danville Airport. *After the events of "Snow Way Out", Cavendish and Dakota now have new jobs at the Paranormal Investigation Group (P.I.G). *Melissa and Amanda wear the same dresses they wore in "Smooth Opera-tor". Milo wears the same suit he wore during that episode. Chad, and Mort's suits are also the same ones they wore in "School Dance". *The crossroads where Cavendish and Dakota get a picture of the Yeti is the same location where they are shown skiing in the future in "The Island of Lost Dakotas". *Cavendish has a teddy bear called Dennis. *4th time Dakota sings ("We're Going to the Zoo", "Perchance to Sleepwalk", "Milo Murphy's Halloween Scream-A-Torium!") *This is the first episode of the second season in which Amanda has a prominent role. Allusions *''Dexter's Laboratory'' - This episode shares the same title and premise as an episode, where Dexter tries to get a good picture of himself, following an entire lifetime of bad school pictures. *''How I Met Your Mother'' - The new Mr. Block says "True Story", a popular catchphrase coined by the character, Barney Stinson. Errors *Milo claims to not be able to show up on film due to Murphy's law despite us seeing many photos of him taken by Melissa in "Missing Milo". Cast and Characters *Al Yankovic as Milo Murphy *Sabrina Carpenter as Melissa Chase *Mekai Curtis as Zack Underwood *Chrissie Fit as Amanda Lopez *Django Marsh as Chad Van Coff *Greg Cipes as Mort Schaeffer *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Balthazar Cavendish *Dan Povenmire as Vinnie Dakota and Heinz Doofenshmirtz *Pamela Adlon as Brigette Murphy *Mackenzie Phillips as Elizabeth Milder *Michael Culross as Kyle Drako *Mark Hamill as Bob Block *Eileen Galindo as Zelda *Recurring Raccoon *Zippy *Yeti *Tobias Trollhammer International Airings *Germany / Spain: September 12, 2018 *UK: September 13, 2018 *India: November 6, 2018 *Japan: December 23, 2018 *The Netherlands: March 13, 2019 *Southeast Asia: March 22, 2019 *Ukraine: August 30, 2019 References vi:Picture Day Category:P